This invention relates The invention relates to a pneumatically or electrically operated disc brake, and in particular to disc brakes with electrically driven adjusting devices with drive linkages to a reaction side of the brake disk.
Such a disc brake is known from International Patent Document WOPCT/EP 01/09370 the same applicant. In this document, two adjusting devices are in each case arranged in the caliper on both sides of the brake disc. According to one of the disclosed variants, the two adjusting devices arranged on the side of the brake disc opposite the application device are driven by a transmission and synchronization gearing of the type of a flexible shaft which is guided laterally in the caliper around the brake disc.
It is true that this arrangement has been successful per se. It is to be constructively further optimized here using an electromotive drive for the adjusting devices. It is a goal of the invention to solve this problem.
The invention solves this problem in the following manner. All adjusting devices on both sides of the brake disc are driven by a single electric motor or two electric motors jointly, in the latter case, the two electric motors being arranged relative to the brake disc plane on a joint side of the caliper. A transmission and/or synchronization gearing is arranged between the at least one adjusting device on the side of the brake disc opposite the application device—thus, on the reaction side—and the at least one—application-side—electric motor, and the at least one electric motor or the electric motors for driving the adjusting devices are preferably arranged outside the caliper.
Both variants, with only one or with two electric motors,—EC motors, for example, being suitable—have the advantage that no electric motor has to be arranged close to the brake disc on the side of the brake disc facing away from the application device.
Here, the further development, which has not been known, with two joint electric motors on only one side of the brake disc, one of which directly driving the transmission gearing, has the advantage that the individual electric motors can have smaller dimensions than when only one motor is used which has to drive all adjusting devices jointly. In this case, the synchronization of the adjusting devices on both sides of the brake disc is implemented by means of a suitable control and/or regulating program. In this case, the option and the design of the control device are particularly advantageously such that a separate controllability of the adjusting devices on both sides of the brake disc is permitted for ensuring asynchronous functions, for example, for cleaning the brake disc.
For ensuring a wear of the brake pads which is as uniform as possible, on each side of the brake disc, particularly preferably two mutually synchronized adjusting devices respectively are arranged which each consist of a sleeve and a screw.
Very preferably, the transmission and/or synchronization gearing is designed in a cost-effective and reliable manner as a flexible shaft. The latter is preferably equipped with one or two worm drives for driving the adjusting devices on the side of the brake disc opposite the application device.
Advantageously, the caliper is designed as a fixed caliper and the brake disc is axially movable by the amount of the working stroke of the brake. As an alternative, the caliper can also be designed as a sliding or hinged and/or flexible caliper which is movable by the amount of the working stroke.
Preferably at least one synchronization gearing respectively for synchronizing the two adjusting devices is arranged on each side of the brake disc inside the caliper. Here, the flexible shaft can take over this synchronizing function on the side of the brake disc facing away from the application device, which jointly synchronously drives the adjusting devices arranged there.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings for example.